


Correlation (or Craig's huge dick)

by Iresposts



Series: Lacunas [11]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/pseuds/Iresposts
Summary: Adrian casually mentions that Craig probably has a huge dick. Deran teaches him a lesson.





	Correlation (or Craig's huge dick)

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by @allthehearteyes and thank you to @onecoloradaykeepsthedoctoraway for always being there with D&A details when I need it most.

They were lying on Adrian’s bed. Deran hadn’t asked and neither had Adrian, but as per usual they had decided to spend the night together. They hadn’t even had sex yet. Deran was feeling uncomfortable because they hadn’t. It would have made the conversation much easier. He should have fucked Adrian first before asking him about dinner at the Cody house. He was an idiot.

“Your mom’s fried chicken, huh?” Adrian asked. Deran’s hand twitched in Adrian’s involuntarily.

“Yes,” said Deran, and waited.

“Sure man.” Adrian paused, “As long it’s not that Turducken Frankenstein thing that she made that time.”

Deran breathed out silently. He hadn’t known how that would fly. They didn’t do dinners, either by themselves or with their fucked-up families.

“Craig ate the whole thing,” said Deran.

“Well Craig’s got to haul that giant ass around, so he probably needs the meat,” Adrian mused, “Think he’s got a big dick to go with his giant frame? All those girls must see something in him.”

“Why are you thinking of my brother’s dick?” Deran kept his voice even with practice.

“I’m not, just that he’s so much bigger than you—Uh,” Adrian glanced at Deran and backtracked frantically, “I’m sure your heights and the size of your dicks don’t correlate,” he said. With the ‘correlate’ Deran knew that Adrian was nervous. Deran didn’t like college words, and Adrian knew that. There were so many things they didn’t discuss.

“I want to fuck you,” said Deran. Adrian closed his eyes in response. Deran  _hated_  being predictable. Jealous Deran now, right? They all thought they knew him, knew how he would react to shit. Before the bar, before Adrian he’d have agreed with them. Now he wasn’t sure. Or more like he didn’t care.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” said Adrian.

“Do you still have your stash?” asked Deran and got off the bed. “Or did you put it in storage?” Deran stalked around the room looking at the coloured plastic storage boxes that Chad had allowed Adrian to keep in his old room. He pounced on one that looked familiar. “Jeez dude you left it here for just anyone to…”

“Fuck themselves with our dildos?” Adrian was sarcastic. “No one would fuck themselves with used dildos, even if they found themselves in dire straits. It’s not a thing.”

“Fine,” said Deran. He’d found the one he wanted – slender and with a narrow base. He grabbed it, as well some lube from the container. He looked at Adrian on the bed. “Get your clothes off and on your front. Now.” Adrian looked at the size of the dildo in Deran’s hand and smirked. Cocky fucking bottom. He’d learn. Adrian took his time undressing, deliberately goading. Deran was so going to give it to him tonight.

Finally, Adrian was naked and facing away from him. Deran took a moment to admire his body, toned from top to bottom, pale skin over tight muscle. Plus, that stand-out ass, which he was going to totally fucking ream. He took his shorts off and went to the bed. “Spread them,” he said. Adrian didn’t need further prompting. He parted his own cheeks eagerly. Deran didn’t wait. He upended the bottle of lube and poured it on. Adrian yelped at the sudden addition of cold liquid. “Quit your whining. You did this to yourself with your comments about the size of Craig’s dick.”

Deran realised that Adrian’s shoulders were moving with laughter. “Are you seriously laughing right now, Dolan?”

“Your script  _is_  pretty bad dude,” said Adrian.

Deran gave up on the dirty talk and went for it.

He patted the wet entrance a few times before he deftly slid a finger in, then two. Adrian had gone quiet too, in concentration. Finally, there was enough give so that Deran could slide the narrow dildo in. Adrian breathed out slowly, taking it in one controlled move. Deran knew Adrian’s body and what it could do almost better than he knew his own. The dildo was seated firmly when he checked. He gave it one more pat before helping Adrian to turn over. He looked at the deep blue eyes at half-mast. Adrian looked sexy as hell when he was aroused. Deran smiled to himself at the reaction he’d caused. No more smart remarks. Deran knelt and actioned phase two of his plan: he started to worship Adrian’s cock.

“Aren’t you going to fuck me with it?” Adrian’s voice was thick with want. Deran didn’t reply, mouth filled with cock. Deran knew it was working because Adrian’s moans were speeding up to match Deran’s suction. After a while he pulled away and Adrian let loose a less-than-pleased groan.

“Get on your hands and knees and face the headboard,” said Deran.

Adrian complied. Deran looked at Adrian’s body, ripped and tough, white skin now flushed with red arousal. It made him crazy with want.

He got the condom on and positioned himself at Adrian’s ass. With one hand he held the dildo in place, and he used the other to hold his cock and push it in alongside. It took some effort. Adrian panted, trying to accommodate both Deran’s cock and the dildo. He allowed Adrian a couple of minutes to recover from the breach before moving. He took the first few thrusts cautiously, then firmer and deeper once he knew Adrian was OK.

He reached around to check Adrian’s cock, and was relieved to find it still hard. He continued, and it was amazing how tight it felt inside him. It was really working for Deran. Adrian’s moans were now anguished, and Deran guessed it was working for him too. Served him right for talking shit about Cody cock. Deran might not have the height but he was full of good ideas. Like this. Adrian grunted loudly and then Deran felt him spasm painfully around his own dick. He gasped in shock.

“Adrian dude, OK if I…?” Adrian shifted a bit and grunted again. Deran took that agreement. It took only a few more thrusts before he came too.

They both flopped down onto the bed boneless and wet, still together. Clean-up was going to be a bitch. But that was fucking amazing. Quicker than he would have liked, but Adrian did like feeling full to the brim. He always had, and Deran loved it. He loved Adrian.

Deran tried to push the thought of Smurf away. Fucking Adrian was a distraction from thinking about Smurf and why she’d invited Adrian over. Nothing killed post fucking relaxing feels more. Yes, he knew he’d acted all huffy about Craig and his supposedly huge dick, but it was Smurf who he didn’t trust. To show her how important Adrian was…? Deran pushed down the nausea.

Deran kissed Adrian’s neck and shoulder. Kissing Adrian always helped.


End file.
